Here we go
by Letmehavemymoment
Summary: A break would have been such a sweet treat for the boys. Both men are in bad shape especially Dean. Settling down for a break, Bobby calls sending the boys to Illinois. Great time to hear Sam's infamous bitching.


Right when the boys had settled into their motel room anticipateing a much needed break Bobby called "I found you guys a case," he'd said sending both boys into a pouty brooding session. Worn down yet again but off to a new case. By nine o'clock the following day the boys found themselves going toe to toe with a couple of oddly placed demons. A warehouse, why would demons be held up in a random warehouse in Illinois?

-

Dean hung up his phone.

"Fuck! Why does it always have to be us Dean! I'm tired so tired and look at you! You look like the walking dead."

Sam quickly paced around the room

"Come on Sammy, its not like I'm happy about it either." Dean slowly sat down on his bed using his hands to guide his body until his bottom was flat with the bed. He shifted uncomfortably.

"You're not even good to fight right now!"

Sam stepped infront of his brother.

"I'm fine," Dean mumbled. "Come on dude lets get packing. We have a long drive ahead of us."

"Whatever," Sam spat.

"Yeah, whatever princess," Dean mocked in a childish tone.

-

Dean put up quit a fight, but eventually gave in to his exhaustion. His tired, overly abused body wasn't capable of putting up much of a fight anymore, however, he'd already fought off several demons alongside his brother before surcoming to his bodies weakness. As Dean began to slow down the demonds definetly took notice. They'd started targetting Dean rather than his capable brother.

Pick off the weak one then tackle the strong. It seemed like their unspoken rule.

Just when Dean thought he'd gained control over the situtation again, black fog filled the room bringing three new demons along with it.

Dean was quickly surrounded. He felt a rock hard fist hit him square in the face sending his body towards the floor. Right as he about to try to bounce back onto his feet the first kick was layed apon his stomach. Dean let out a shrill cry of pain mixed with shock. Unsure of what he could possible do Dean rolled himself on his left side, his arms around his head as he took the following blows.

Dean hadn't completely healed fom their previous hunt. He had brusing along his ribs and Sam was pretty sure something was wrong with Dean's shoulder. Of course Dean wouldn't admit to these injuries. He'd keep quiet, tell Sam he was all good, and would pretend. Sam could see right through his brother's lies but what was he supposed to do? Calling his brother out had never made a different before.

-

Sam worked diligently stabbing any demon he could get a hold of. He wasnt paying attention to what his brother was doing. Sam was way too focused to worry about his big brother, besides, Dean could hold his own. Dean had always been a good fighter. Hurt or not his brother had always managed. Hell Dean was a better fighter on a bad day than most hunters on a good one.

-

Sam immeadly stopped in his tracks once he'd registered a scream. Sam knew it was Dean. It had to be. You spend all your life around someone you'll come to know their grunts, groans ,screams, hell even cough. Sam ran towards the small group of three or four demons surrounding his brother.

"Get the fuck off him," Sam snarlded gripping Rubby's knife tighter than ever.

Sam stood completely still, his eyes narrowly searching the demons' faces.

One demon, who looked at him through his vessels bright green eyes, raised his hand.

All at once his brothers beating stopped.

The demons stared him down smirking as if this was all a joke. Sam's body ran cold. He couldn't believe he'd allowed his hurt brother to hunt. He begged Dean on the way to back out. _Should have been more persistant, _Sam thought.

These demons aren't special.They appear to be like every other demon working for whoever they happen to serve that week. The place was crawling with demons more than just the ones they were currently fighting. Most of the demons were just carrying unmarked boxes occasionally flickering their cold black eyes towards the boys. Nausea washed over him.

Sam waited for them to make their move towards him, instead, one jerked his bloody brother off the floor and aginst a wall.

Firmly applying pressure to Dean's neck with his forearm he spoke. Dean was limp, barebly able to keep his knees from buckling.

"Leave and I'll spare him," the demon calmly stated. "We don't want to kill you, trust me. We know you'd just find a way back anyhow."

"How about you let him go and I won't make you suffer," Sam snapped.

"Well, I tried," He'd said with a sigh. "Go on then boys get him."

Suddenly all at once three of the demons, who prior beat his brother, were running towards him.

-

Dean continued to have firm pressure applied to his throat. It wasn't enough to choke him but enough to make breathing hell.

Dean took in as much air as possible and began to recuit the exorcism.

"Shut the fuck up," the demond screamed.

Dean only began talking faster. The worlds flowing easily off his tongue.

"You can't be serious! It shouldn't be taking this long," the demond screamed in frustration. He then slammed Dean onto the floor.

Dean grunted as pain slashed through him that didnt stop him however. He knew if he couldn't kill them he could at least send them back to hell for the time being.

-

Just as Sam attemped to swing a demon caught him by the arm and abruptly pulled him backwards. His hand was pride open, Ruby's knife falling on the cold cement floor.

The demon holding him was small. Sam knew it wouldn't take much to overpower him. He kicked the demond in its vessels stomach send him backwards.

As Sam freed himself he dropped to the floor and snatched the knife before rolling and bouncing to his feet.

Preparing to fight Sam braced himself. He glanced at his brother who was left coughing unable to finish the exorcism.

Dean very sluggishly stood.

Sam whistled at his brother. Dean's head snapped towards the direction of his brother. Sam quickly threw Ruby's knife towards Dean knowing it was his brothers only defence.

Dean caught the knife by its blade, cutting his tender palm open. He, however, was unfazed. He flipped the knife around swiftly in his hand. The demond who previously choked him grabbed his arm.

"You're an idiot you know. It doesn't start or stop with us. You can slaughter every last one us but it'll still happen."

With that he let go.

Dean forced the blade through its chest.

Every demon went up in black smoke. Boxes fell to the ground no longer being held.

"Fucking hell." Dean wheezed out followed by a fit of coughing. "I can't take much more of that," He rasped out once his coughs had subsided. His knees buckles and he fell into a seating position is legs tucked under his bottom.

Dean looked down at the stream of blood flowing from his palm. He shrugged before wiping the blood on his jeans.

Sam cringed. It's not like the jeans mattered they were already encased in a layer of blood, dirt, and who knows what.

-

"Dean It'd be best if I drove."

"Okay," Dean grimaced.

"We'll call it practice for when I die."

"We're not calling it that and your not going to die, Jerk."

"Bitch," he mouths.

"Let's just get back to the motel already, Sam It's already like twenty minutes past midnight and we both know you could really use some beauty sleep. Also youre probably going to need to stitch up my hand." Dean lays back in the passenger seat working to relieve his aching ribs.

-

He woke up suddenly. Jumping up from his bed he propelled himself onto the dirty carpet. His strangled groan was the only thing he could hear over the sound of his own pounding heartbeat. It took him a couple of seconds to gain his bearings before standing. Dean slumped himself back onto his bed while rubbing the sleep out of his over exhausted eyes. As he began to calm down his hearing came back into focus _Shower, _He thought.

-

The warm water washing over Dean's battered body burned like hell. Water rushed into the various cuts scattered across his body washing away the crusted blood. Bloody water pooled at his feet before slowly draining into the stopped up plumbing. He hadn't been in the shower long when he heard Sam fumbling around, maybe only five minutes or so he thought. They've been going non-stop recently both boys were bruised and tired. Running themselves into the ground is what they do.

The water stopped. Dean slid the cheap shower curtain out of the way. The sound of the metal hooks on the plastic curtain skidding against the rusted metal rod made him inwardly cringe. Toweling himself off quickly Dean grabbed the clothes he'd thrown in the dingy stained sink, a grey t-shirt, dark blue plaid flannel, and torn faded jeans. These jeans were not a fashion statement he, of course, didn't buy them that way. It was the kind of wear and tear effect you can only truly achieve through years of constant wear. Once dressed and semi-dry he threw his towel on the floor then proceeded to use his foot to mop up the remaining water.

Once his towel absorbed most of the water covering the floor. Dean kicked the used towel to the side before turning to face a steamed covered mirror that was meticulously hung above the yellowed porcelain sink. He quickly swiped his hand over the mirror, clearing just enough fog to gain the ability to give himself a once over. Dean's hair was damp, laying flat against his scalp. Purple blue eyebags were making themselves very visible under his droopy eyes. The area around his left eye had gone from an angry red to the dark shade of "someone fucked you up" purple, overnight. A nasty bruise had formed over his nose. The rest of Dean's body was no better. He signed. His throat ached, eye throbbed, cuts stung, and lungs burned. The mirror began fogging back over. Dean took a deep breath, plastered his best fake smile on his busted lips, and exited the bathroom.

The bathroom door opened light and steam escaped the bathroom flowing freely passed Dean. Sam sat looked disheveled. He was hunched over on his bed looking full of frustartion. He did, however, lifted his head towards Dean's direction when he entered the room.

-

Sam blinked at his brother a few times.

"You were in there forever dude I was about to come in." Sam finally spoke his voice sounding strained.

"I wasn't that long," Sammy.

"Fourty-minutes is a long for a shower."

"Yeah, okay quit your bitching."

"Whatever, Dean you look like hell," Sam sighed.

"You don't look so hot yourself so I wouldn't." Dean glared at his brother smiling, his cheeks burning with the effort.

"After this case, we rest. I mean it."

Sam stands walking quickly to the bathroom. Dean turns to watch Sam slam the door in his.

"Okay," Dean says his fake smile falling off his lips.


End file.
